


sweater weather

by sonderwalker



Series: Found [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: As the end of the year approaches, Anakin is on the hunt to get the perfect lifeday presents for Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. He finds what may be both the ugliest and cutest sweater on Coruscant, and knows that he has to get it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Found [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920283
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> ok for real, this might be the fluffiest thing I have ever written

Anakin walked around the market, his eyes quickly scanning all of the different items. It was the end of the year on Coruscant. The air was colder- and there were even talks of snow falling later that evening. But, being from a desert planet, Anakin preferred to watch the snow from inside his quarters.

He pulled his hood up as a cold wind blew by, and looked up, surprised to see that the sun was already setting.

But it was the end of the year, and unlike Tatooine which had 34-hour days, Coruscant days were 24 hours long, and the nights were longer than the days during the winter weather cycle. And even though at this point, he had spent more of his life on Coruscant than Tatooine, he still had trouble adjusting to the lack of light that came with the winter cycle.

As the sun fell behind the large skyscrapers, the lights from the city began to turn on, twinkling in the twilight. With life day approaching, there were more lights than usual in the air- strings of soft white lights were hanging from many of the merchant stands. Anakin shivered, but grit his teeth.

He didn’t like the cold. But he had to make sure that he found the perfect gift.

It had gotten cold enough now that he could see his breath in front of his face, coming out in small little puffs. He remembered the first time he saw his own breath, and excitedly ran to show Obi-Wan, who had just laughed at him. He had been embarrassed at the time, but now the memory just made him smile.

Well, almost anything in regard to Obi-Wan made him smile. And despite the cold and the wind that was slowly making his face go numb, he smiled anyway.

Obi-Wan was why he was out here in the first place. Not that Anakin had been forced out- he had actually left on his own. Going into the cold. Willingly. Because he wanted to get the perfect life day present for Obi-Wan.

And it wasn’t like as if Obi-Wan was a hard person to shop for- or maybe Anakin just knew him that well. He had passed by a tea stand earlier that had been selling special holiday tea blends and made sure to grab one for him. He had walked by another stand that was selling cured meats with a holiday seasoning blend and made sure to grab some for Ahsoka. But he felt as though it wasn’t enough- they deserved more than that, and Anakin was determined to find the perfect present.

And that’s when he saw it. On a display to his right, there they were.

And they were quite possibly, both the cutest and ugliest sweaters that Anakin had ever seen. He walked over and picked one up, inspecting on of them in the twinkling holiday lights. He laughed softly to himself- knowing that this would be the perfect present. And that Padme would probably make fun of him for getting Obi-Wan something that was so ugly. The sweater was red, with white snowflakes going across the top and bottom, and the symbol for the Jedi order was in the center in a forest green.

“How much for two of these?” Anakin asked, lowering the sweater.

“You’re lucky- they’re on sale.” The clerk said, winking at him. “A special discount for such a handsome Jedi Knight such as yourself.”

“Uh…” Anakin trailed off, his face heating up despite the cold. “Thanks?” He said, pulling out his credits.

“Here.” He said, quickly handing the merchant the credits and turning to leave.

“Wait!” She called. “Don’t you want gift boxes for those?” Anakin stopped and quickly turned around.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Sure.” He said, reaching to grab the boxes. “Thanks.”

“And where exactly have you been for the past two hours?” Obi-Wan asked as he entered Anakin’s room.

“Nowhere!” Anakin said while jumping up from his desk, hiding the presents behind his back. Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, I was… out.” Anakin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Right.” Obi-Wan replied, rolling his eyes. “Anakin, it’s freezing outside, and you’re telling me you willingly went out when it’s snowing? The same Anakin that wears multiple layers, despite our quarters being a perfectly reasonable temperature?”

“It’s snowing?” Anakin asked, perking up. Obi-Wan sighed but smiled slightly as well.

“Yes, it’s snowing. You should come watch it fall in the common room. It looks quite… peaceful.” Obi-Wan said before turning to leave. The door to Anakin’s room slid shut, and Anakin quickly turned around, tying the bows on the gift boxes before gathering them up in his arms.

First, he went to Ahsoka’s room, and placed the box on her bed. He wouldn’t be surprised if she were out with the other padawans enjoying the fresh snow. But he hoped that she remembered to bring her cloak at the very least. He sighed when he noticed that her cloak was hanging off of the back of her chair by her desk. Then he wondered if this was how Obi-Wan felt each time Anakin forgot to bring his cloak, or how his mother felt when he forgot to grab a mask to protect his mouth and nose from the sandstorms. The thought of his mother made his expression soften, and he wished that she would have gotten the chance to meet Ahsoka. Or Obi-Wan.

She would have loved them.

Taking one last look around Ahsoka’s room, he walked back out, and towards the common room. He saw Obi-Wan sitting on the couch, watching as the snow fell past their common room, and watching as the snowflakes began to pile up on the railing of the balcony.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin called out, walking forward with the box in his hands. Obi-Wan turned to face him, a huge smile forming on his face when he saw what Anakin was holding.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Obi-Wan said as Anakin sat down next to him.

“Are you crazy? Of course, I did.” Anakin said while passing the box towards Obi-Wan, smiling and leaning forward slightly. He clasped his hands behind his back, his smile growing as he watched Obi-Wan open the box and pull out the contents.

And then Obi-Wan began to laugh.

“I cannot believe… I cannot believe that we got each other the same sweater.” Obi-Wan said after a moment, picking up a gift box that was on the floor by his feet. Anakin wasn’t sure how he didn’t notice it earlier, but in a way, he was glad that he hadn’t.

“So, are you gonna try it on?” Anakin asked eagerly. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and pulled the sweater of his head, looking down and inspecting himself.

“Are you going to put yours on?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin didn’t think his smile could get any wider. He looked down, away from Obi-Wan and pulled the sweater over his head.

“So, what do you think?” Anakin asked.

“I think that this is ridiculous.” Obi-Wan replied. “Of all the things, we got each other the same thing for lifeday?” Anakin began to laugh, but they both turned when the front door opened and Ahsoka rushed in.

“Masters! Have you- why are you guys wearing matching outfits?” Ahsoka asked.

“Um,” Anakin replied his face heating up, looking at Obi-Wan who rolled his eyes.

“Did you get me one?” Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and raised an eyebrow.

“I dunno, you’ll have to go look and find out.” Anakin replied while smiling. Ahsoka grinned and ran off towards her room, quickly coming back out wearing the same sweater they had on and holding a holorecorder in her hands.

“Smile!” She exclaimed. Anakin and Obi-Wan each wrapped an arm around each other, raising their other hands to wave at the camera.

And after Ahsoka got her usual lecture about how important it is that she remember to bring her cloak and how they didn’t want her to get sick, they all sat around and watched the snowflakes continue to fall until late in the evening, until they ended up falling asleep on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
